Tino's Adventures of Aladdin
|image = File: (Redo poster).jpg|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Sonic876 and LegoKyle14|Row 2 title = film used|Row 2 info = Aladdin (1992)|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 3 info = Jason Mardsen Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Eden Sher Adam McArthur Scott Weinger Robin Williams Linda Larkin Jonathan Freeman Frank Welker Gilbert Gottfried Douglas Seale|Row 4 title = Co-Starring|Row 4 info = Keith David|Row 5 title = Release Date|Row 6 title = Production companies|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney's Animations Studios Sonic876's Productions|Row 5 info = June 19, 2019}} ''Tino's Adventures of Aladdin ''is another Weekenders/Disney crossover film planned by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It appeared on Pandora.TV on June 19th, 2019 in honor of the Live-Action Remake of Aladdin. Plot At his home in Encino, California, Patchy the Pirate tells the audience that they will be watching his favorite Tino's Adventures film, "Aladdin," but Potty shoots him out of a cannon. Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. As Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz, enter Agrabah, they explore the city, and then wonder who gave Tino the letter in the first place. Along the way, they see Aladdin escaping the guards right before they even meet him. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets street urchin Aladdin and his monkey Abu, along with Tino, and the gang, who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, and his old friend, Dr Faciler, discover that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough" and Tino and his friends are with him and have them captured. Jasmine orders them released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin, Tino, and the others are dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Tino, and the gang from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Tino, and their friends enter the cave and encounter a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin, Tino, and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin, Tino, and the others dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Tino and the others are with him as well. Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin, Tino, and their friends are captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin, Tino, and the others and throw them into the ocean. Aladdin, Tino, and their friends summon Genie, who rescues Aladdin, Tino, and the others as his second wish. Aladdin, Tino, and their friends return to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin, Tino, and the gang's identities, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago and Shadow men's friends steal Genie's lamp and bring it to Dr. Facilier and Jafar, while Tino and others noticed they stole the lamp. As Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, and Star Butterfly follow them, while others (Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, and Marco Diaz) warms Aladdin. Jafar uses his first wish to become sultan, his second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin and Abu to a far-off place. Aladdin and Abu use the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp, but the vizier & Dr. Facilier notices. During the battle, Jafar transforms himself into a giant snake. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", Aladdin reminds him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Patchy returns to greet the audience. After a totally random outburst in which he tells the audience to walk the plank, he announces that they are going to read a fan letter. Unfortunately, Potty shows up with a fuse in his head from an evidently unplanned explosives stunt. Potty and Patchy are blown up and Patchy decides to sign off the show. Trivia * Dr. Facilier guest starred in this film and will be working for Jafar. * The storyline continues in Tino Tonitini and The Return of Jafar, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. * Tino and his friends will see Genie again in * This film marked Sonic876 and LegoKyle14’s first Weekenders crossover film to be released after Disney's completed acquisition of 21st Century Fox (including 20th Century Fox). * This film was inspired by Daniel Esposito's films, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and Ash's Adventures of Aladdin, and 76859Thomas' film, Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. * Mickey Mouse and Bowser will be mentioned in this film. * This film is dedicated to the memories of Robin Williams (the original voice of Genie). Links * Part 1: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58662231/#39173772_new * Part 2: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58582632/#39173772_new * Part 3: http://share.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58617380#39173772_new * Part 4: http://share.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58628156/#39173772_new * Part 5: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58649355/#39173772_new * Part 6: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58676346/#39173772_new * Part 7: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58680262#39173772_new * Part 8: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58685678#39173772_new * Part 9: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58686908#39173772_new * Part 10: http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58689528#39173772_new * End Credits: http://share.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/58566713#39173772_new Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams